From Beth to Bella
by pinkluver93
Summary: A story that appreciates Beth. Slight Beth/Cody and subtle Duncney


What if Lindsay, LeShawna, and Heather gave Beth a makeover? Would all the guys ACTUALLY want to be with her? You'll have to read this story and find out what happens to this underrated character, so enjoy the story:

Note: This story takes place sometime before Cody is voted off.

( It was a brand new Sunday morning at Camp Wawanakwa and the teams are waking up for Chef's so-called food. Meanwhile, the girls in the Gopher's cabins are awakened by Chris' helecopter.)

LeShawna: Man, that dude needs to quit with that helecopter!!

Heather: Well, get used to it!! He's probably gonna do that all summer long!!

(Beth begins to go to the bathroom quietly to take a shower and put clothes on for the day.)

Lindsay: Oh my gosh, wouldn't it be cool if we could give Belle a makeover? She'd look soooo pretty!

Gwen: She just shouldn't act like such a wannabe all the time. Then she'd be okay. (walks away)

Heather:(confessional) Weird goth girl and Lindsay might be on to something. I could make Beth look really hot and no one would vote her off because they'd actually like her. Then I'd have more chances of winning.

LeShawna: That girl would be cute if she just changed some of her flaws.

Lindsay: But aren't we supposed to do challenges today?

Heather: Hello, didn't you hear Chris yesterday? He said that this morning he has to gather supplies for the challenge we'll be doing later today. Which means, me, you, and... I guess LeShawna, if she wants to, can make her over.

LeShawna: Hmm, okay. Just don't pull none of your dumb tricks!!

Heather: Yeah, whatever. Let's all meet back here after breakfast and we'll bring Beth.

(They all agreed so.)

(After breakfast, Beth was wondering why the girls were takiing her back to the cabin.)

Heather: Listen, you wanna be hot and want guys to like you, right?

Beth: But, I'm already hot and good looking.

(They all stare for a few seconds.)

Heather: But with our help, you'll be even hotter!!

Beth: Okay, I'll do it, guess.

Heather: Good. Lindsay, you do her hair. LeShawna, you deal with the makeup. I'm gonna find her some new threads.

LeShawna:(plucking Beth's eyebrows) Dang, when's the last time you plucked your eyebrows, girl?

Beth: I'm supposed to pluck my eyebrows?

Lindsay:(playing with Beth's hair) Maybe we should die your hair a different color.

Heather: No, she just needs it in a different style. With her complexion, her hair color should stay the same.

(Beth couldn't believe all the attention she was getting. She felt more noticed than when she was at that Star Wars convention. She also wondered why Heather was being so nice to her. She always seemed to boss her around.)

Beth:(getting impatient) Are we almost done?

LeShawna: We're almost done, girl, don't worry.

(20 minutes later, Beth was now madeover.)

Heather: Lindsay, where's your mirror?(takes mirror and puts it in front of Beth.)

Beth:(ecstatic) OH MY GOSH!!

(Beth was now beautiful from head to toe. Her hair was in waves, she wore mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, and pink lipgloss. Her eyebrows were thin, her glasses were replaced with contacts, and her glasses were gone. She now wore a pink tank-top, blue hip-hugging jeans, and black flats. Even her voice sounded 100 better than before.)

Lindsay: You look soooo beautiful now!!

LeShawna: I bet the guys'll be at your front door for a date!

Heather: I think we should show her to everybody. Come on, Beth, I know where alot of the people hang out.

(So her, Lindsay, LeShawna, and Beth went by the mess hall where about 18 people from the Bass and Gopher teams were hanging out. It didn't take them long to notice the new-and improved Beth.)

Duncan:(sees Beth) WOW. Does she go to this dump?

DJ: I don't think so. I haven't seen anyone like her.

Owen: Guys, that's Beth! She just looks tasty and delicous now!

(Duncan and DJ get freaked out and walk away from him.)

Owen: No no, I wouldn't eat her! I'm not a cannibal!! (hits his head) Stupid!!

Heather: Well, our work is done here!(Lindsay and LeShawna walk away.)

Heather:(confessional) I can't believe that actually worked! Now I can use those two to get farther in the game!

(Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, Harold, Sadie, Gwen, and Cody begin to circle Beth.)

Trent: You look really nice.

Beth: Thanks!

Duncan: You got a good makeover, babe. Nice!

Courtney:(jealous) I guess you look okay, not bad.

Courtney:(confessional) Just to make things clear, I'm not jealous because Duncan likes the way that girl looks! I wouldn't ever consider Duncan my boyfriend. Not even if the world was ending!

Chris:(comes back carrying a few supplies) Okay guys, I'm back with...(sees Beth) a hot gi- I mean..hot supplies. It's a hot-and cold challenge.(takes supplies and runs away)

Cody:(goes up to Beth) Wow, Beth. You look really good.

Beth: Uh, thanks Cody!! That's really sweet of you!

Cody: So I was wondering, do you wanna go out sometime?

Beth:(nervous laughs)

Cody: Beth? Beth?

Heather: Beth!!

(Beth wakes up)

Heather: Go warm up the shower for me, now!!

Beth:(in her normal brace-face voice) Okay.

Beth:(confessional) It was just a dream? Ah darn it!! Oh well, I don't need a makeover!! I'm hot no matter what anybody thinks.

Too bad that was a dream huh? Oh well, I think Beth needed appreciation even if it was just a dream lol. R&R!!


End file.
